Electrical connectors on aircraft may be subject to changing atmospheric pressures and temperatures, the build-up of ice, mechanical and wind forces, and other environmental factors that may cause moisture and fluid to penetrate the connector, shortening the life of the connector as well as creating the potential for short-circuits, arcing, and/or other failures of the connectors. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.